Junkman (Chitty Chitty Bang Bang)
The Junkman is a minor character from 1968's Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. He is not really a villain in the movie nor does he have evil plots or schemes involving illegal methods but opposes the Potts family because he disagrees about recycling junk; he believes that it is more beneficial if they mechanically make the junk resellable while the Potts family believes they must make the best of the car by themselves. He is played by British actor Victor Maddern. Biography The junkman was born somewhere in England or Scotland in the 1800s, obviously in an extremely rich wealthy family. Somehow the junkman made his own family business to become more wealthier that involved scrapping up junk for resale. In the beginning in 1910 he is at a store/home of Mr. Bill Coggins who is a salesman that collects scraps of junk/metal that he sells for a living. The Junkman apparently has gone to Coggins for purchases before since he knows Coggins well (He says when leaving "I'll see you tomorrow Bill.") When he buys several scraps of junk such as a wheel, some metal etcetera he sees two kids who frequently play in Coggins' garage for fun; playing inside a broken, burnt car. The two kids are Jeremy and Jemimah Potts who are poor; they do not have money for school leaving only Coggins' garage for them to use as a playground and their father Caractacus is a widower; Caractacus' only living relative from his generation is his father Grandpa Potts who served in the navy for England. The Junkman sees the car calling it worthless iron and learns from Coggins that it is valuable: the car is the burnt remains of the famous race car that previously won the British Grand Prix 3 consecutive times and in fact almost won that year's British Grand Prix for what would have been a fourth consecutive time until it crashed and explodes into a mess of debris and fire; in the final turn because of a girl accidentally falling in its' path. The Junkman instantly finds a reason to buy it and sell it for more money. However Jeremy and Jemimah (Not being raised in a civil manner) unintentionally in a rude tanner, says they are playing a racing game and he must leave for them to play. In reply the Junkman glares, shouts at them and offers Coggins 10 shillings for it. Coggins says to the junkman that if he pays 30 shillings he will gladly give the car to him. The Junkman agrees and prepares to leave with his purchases. Jeremy and Jemimah are dismayed and ask him what he will do with the car once he buys it from Coggins. Although he dislikes them he is happy to tell them that he will tow the car to his recycling business; his colleagues, relatives and him will use a clapping machine to crunch the car to one solid and melt it to liquid metal for he and his friends to sell. The kids are not satisfied and mistakenly believe his idea is murder but the junkman sarcastically says he will "Murder" them if they did not get out of the way for him to ride off in his carriage. This shows he has a sarcastic sense of humor. It is unknown what the junkman's fate is when Caractacus Potts buys the car to remake it to beauty for his kids but is definitely presumed that he reacted to seeing the car gone in an angry, disappointed outburst; as a victim of having something sold from under him. Note: The Junkman is not really a villain nor does he have any heart of illegal methods or a heart of evil; but the only opposition he has in the movie is the idea of reselling junk than fixing it. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male